


Break Our Chains Through Victory

by Popchop



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popchop/pseuds/Popchop
Summary: Bad Poetry is the First Order's Gift





	Break Our Chains Through Victory

“Have you seen this -? I think Moradi leaked it to Holonews 7 on orders from -”

“No, I – ssh, stop giggling I can't hear -”

The Resistance base on Euvis III was alive with people passing little holo projectors around in small groups and giggling in corners and doorways – although when the General passed by, it was very rapidly stifled. No one wanted to bring this up any where near her.

Poe found Black Squadron clustered around Jessika Pava, who was holding a holo in her cupped hands. Karé Kun had staggered off slightly to one side and was leaning against a pillar, wheezing, and Snap was doubled over, his hands on his knees. Honestly, it looked like nothing less then a gas attack, and if everyone hadn't looked so damn pleased, he would have been worried.

“Pava, what is that?” Poe leaned over and plucked the holo from her hands, then a moment later, started cackling. It was an ugly cackle, starting low in his belly and building up to full on hysteria. “Seriously, this is -”

“It's for real” she confirmed. “I mean, we knew they did this, right? Like... a propaganda thing?”

“Oh, I knew, but I didn't _know_ – can you send it to me? I need to show some people”

 

“No” Rey said flatly from where she was sprawled beneath a swoop bike and up to her elbows in oil. “Go and show someone else your holo 'memes'. I am _busy_ ”

“No, but you want to see -”

“I don't”

“BB8, just – just start playing”

There was a pause, and Rey very gingerly levered herself out from under the bike to stare, rapt, at the hologram. “What the _kriff_ is that”

“That is a very, very good question” Poe conceded. “...you want to go show Finn?”

She looked at him like he was mad to ask.

 

“...I don't get it” Finn said, perplexed. “What's the big deal? ...does the Resistance not do this? I just thought it wasn't mandatory attendance”

“Wait” Poe said between peals of belly-clutching laughter. “This is... this is _normal?”_

“Well, yeah” Finn said, looking from one face to another. “I mean... you don't gather regularly for rallies like this...? There aren't patriotic songs and poems?”

“ _That's_ a patriotic poem” Rey was cracking up, just a little bit.

“It's all... significant?” Finn said, a little uncertainly. “And... super about the victory of the First Order...?”

“Oh geeze” Poe said, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Buddy. _Buddy_ ”

“What am I missing?” Finn said uncertainly. “What's so funny?”

“I don't even know how to explain it to you” Poe said. “I... I just don't know”

 

[holo-recording, taken from the audience. The viewer is in the middle of a crowd of storm-troopers, uniformed but with their helmets off. They cheer as someone dressed in black with a swooshy cloak comes on stage wearing a black-and-silver mask. There is a lightsaber attached to their belt. They approach the mic, cough, and then begin to speak:]

 

“gone but not forgotten

the light calls but I am not born for the light

brothers we are born for the night

there’s a hurt that can’t be fixed

except with a blow that cures the itch

 

don’t you know what they tell themselves?

we made a ruin of yesterday

so let’s burn down today for tomorrows sake

there’s no end to their war

they call it peace

but peace is a lie

 

we’ll hunt them through their failures

we can only break our chains through victory

the chains they wove for us link by link

we’ll break our chains through victory”

 

[the crowd of storm troopers cheers. the person recording seems to be having some trouble breathing]

 

**Author's Note:**

> your author recorded this. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yqCkeK0lFH4
> 
> don't say I don't ever do anything for you.


End file.
